Everything is Alright
by squeeshmee3
Summary: After Heinrich is released from prison, Abby finds herself with feelings for him while Hoagie watches from the sidelines. Confusion, doubt, and jealousy is in the air, but everything will be alright, won't it? 25Heinrich. CHAPTER 1 UP.
1. Prolouge

_**Author's notes: **Why, hello there. It's been a while since I've posted anything here. This is a story I've been playing around with in my head for a while, and I finally sat down and began to write it. Updates might be slow, unfortunately, but they will come, so please be patient. Please also let me know if anyone seems out of character (keeping in mind this fic takes place maybe a year into the future of the current KND timeline), because keeping people in character is something I strive to do.  
With all that said, please sit back and enjoy the fic. Reviews are appreciated, of course, and feel free to leave critique—I'm always looking to improve._

**Everything is Alright**

_Prolouge_

Abby stepped into the Artic prison, a package held under her arm. It had been quite a while since she had last been here, and she was momentarily disquieted by the emptiness of the visiting area. No matter; the only thing that mattered was that the person whom she was here to visit was there, separated from Abby's side of the prison by the wall of glass that was in place in each of the visiting booths. He was flanked by two guards on either side of him ("A bit overkill, 'f ya ask me," Abby thought to herself) and shot Abby a sour look when she slid into the seat across from him. She waved her hands at the guards, indicating for them to leave. They nodded, and after another moment they were gone.

"Vell, _vell, _Abigail Lincoln," Heinrich crossed his arms, glaring narrowly at her. "Vhat brings you here _zis _time? Come to mock me some more?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "Quit bein' so over-_dramatic, _Heiny." She said easily, to which he replied with an indignant snort. "When have I _ever _come here to mock you? I just wanted to stop by to give you this." She pulled the package out from under her arm and slid it across the table. Heinrich blinked, staring at her suspiciously, then reached under the glass for the package. He glanced at her again, and then tore off the wrapping paper. Sitting among the remains of the parcel was a slip of paper, which he picked up and held in front of him, staring at it incredulously.

"Vhat is zis?" He demanded, after reading it. "A _pardon?" _He threw the paper on the table in disgust. "Ha _ha, _very _funny_, Abigail. If you've only come here to torment me—"

"Fine, 'f ya don't want it, I can always take it back." Abby interjected, sliding the pardon towards her. "It took an awful lotta persuading to get that pardon, you know; Numbuh 86 thinks you're not rehabilitated yet, but she don't know you like I do." She tipped him a wink. "But I couldn't stand to see poor ol' Heiny spend another birthday in this place."

Heinrich's face flushed, and he grabbed the pardon back from Abby, tucking it neatly into his pocket before looking at her scornfully.

"Don't think zis makes us even, Abigail Lincoln." He muttered, cheeks still red. "But—" She waved her arm dismissively.

"No need to thank me," she said, tipping the bill of her hat upwards so her eyes were more visible as she stood up. "Just make sure you don't go pullin' anything, or I'm gonna be the one to get the blame. I know you've changed, but don't go thinkin' Numbuh 5'll go easy on you just 'cause we're friends. She'll be the one bootin' your sorry butt back in here."

"You flatter me, Abigail." Heinrich said, smirking at her. He touched the note in his pocket briefly, as if to reassure himself that it was really there before continuing to speak. "I _suppose_ I can force meinself to behave for a little vhile."

Abby smirked back at him, shaking her head a little as she headed towards the door. "Glad to hear it, Heiny. Oh, and happy birthday."

She left, her footsteps resonating loudly in Heinrich's ears. Then she was gone, leaving him alone in the cold, silent room.


	2. Chapter One: Bad Candy

It's like candy in a bag

You can put it on a shelf

It's there when you need a taste, oh

Sweetness makes you weak

Don't eat it everyday

Just don't let it go to waste, yeah

-Bowling for Soup

Hoagie Gilligan sat in the center of the main room of the Treehouse, blueprints spread out on the floor in front of him. He wasn't working on anything in particular—just sketching around to pass the time. Almost everyone else was gone off somewhere, and he'd go out of his mind with boredom if he didn't do _something. _

He heard a door open behind him, and immediately turned around, pushing his work aside. Abigail Lincoln stepped out of her room, shutting her door behind her and heading towards the elevator. She was humming something under her breath, but Hoagie couldn't hear what it was from where he was.

"Hey, Numbuh 5!" Hoagie said, standing up and walking over to her, brushing himself off as he did so. She turned around, slightly startled that someone was still here, then smirked.

"Hey, Numbuh 2. I didn't know you were still here." She said, pushing the elevator button. "What's up?"

"Where're you going?" He asked, taking his hat out of his back pocket and pulling it over his reddish-brown hair. He leaned against the wall in what he hoped was a casual manner, not wanting to seem too curious. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

"To the candy store," Abby said, stepping into the car. "Numbuh 5 had the worst craving for licorice this morning, so she's goin' out to get some." She raised her eyebrows, then tilted the bill of her cap downwards so that a shadow fell over her eyes. Hoagie blinked. The candy store! His stomach panged with a sudden hunger cramp, and he stepped into the elevator beside her.

"I'll come with you." He said, grinning. Abby rolled her eyes, shaking her head a little and smiling despite herself. They rode down in silence, each mentally compiling a shopping-list and licking their lips in anticipation.

- -

Abby walked slowly through the candy aisle, stopping here and there to scoop a giant portion into one of the plastic bags that were provided for them. She already had five bulging bags in her hand, and she wasn't done yet. Every now and then Hoagie would bump against her, pushing her closer to the bins and making her wonder each time if he was following her around the store.

Finally she was fed up and headed over to the front counter to pay for her load, brushing past a familiar blonde boy who was hunched over one of the bins, sneakily munching on a few bon-bons. He glanced upwards as she passed by and, popping one last bon-bon into his mouth, straightened up and followed her, smirking as he licked the last traces of chocolate off of his fingers.

"Guten tag, Abigail Lincoln." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder from behind. She whirled around, whacking him in the face with her braid. Heinrich let out a pained yelp, staging back a few steps and clutching his face in pain. "_Autsch--!" _

Abby stared at him for a couple of moments before saying anything—she certainly hadn't been expecting to see him here. "Hey, Heiny!" She leaned on the counter. "What're you doin' here? I figured you'd be back in Germany by now."

Heinrich put his hand to his brow and tilted his head backwards slightly, in a dramatic 'poor me' gesture. "_Nein—_I am on _probation_, zey say I am _verboten _to leave zis area until it is over…vheneffer _zat _may be." He finished, his words dripping of bitterness. Abby winced.

"Tough break, Heiny…but at least you're outta the prison, right?" She nudged him in the stomach with her elbow. Heinrich snorted indignantly but said nothing further on the subject, plucking his gloves from his pocket and putting them back on his hands. He turned around when he heard approaching footsteps behind them.

"Hey, Numbuh 5—" Hoagie said, walking up to where she was and shooting a wary and mistrustful glance at Heinrich, which Heinrich reciprocated. "_What's he doing here?" _He added as an aside to her. Abby responded with a long shrug, leaning her elbows back against the counter.

"Buyin' candy just like us, I guess." She said, although she had yet to see Heinrich place anything on the counter. Turning to the cashier, she placed her bag in front of him, and nodded at Hoagie to do the same. "I'll take care of this." She said for the sake of convenience, reaching for her wallet, but Hoagie slammed a couple of bills down on the counter before she could do anything more.

"Nah, I got it." He said easily, handing Abby her candy. "Here you go, Numbuh 5." She accepted it, caught slightly off-guard. She smiled.

"Don't go thinkin' that just because you paid for my candy makes this a date or nothin'," she said, flicking her braid over her shoulder and turning towards the door. Hoagie waved his hand as if to dismiss the very notion, and then ran ahead to open the door for her, grinning. Abby rolled her eyes, popping the end of a licorice whip in her mouth as she headed out. Heinrich watched both of them leave, scowling darkly.

- -

"Hey Numbuh 5, wanna go catch that samurai movie playing at the theatre?" Hoagie asked, munching on a candy bar as they walked through the park on their way back to the Treehouse. He glanced in her direction, grinning eagerly.

"Nah," She said, reaching into her bag and pulling out a lollipop. "Numbuh 5 thinks she's just gonna sit in the park for a while an' eat some of her candy." She peeled the wrapping off of the sucker and stuck it in her mouth. Cherry.

Hoagie was quiet for a moment, then grinned again. "Alright. I'll see you later, then!" He said cheerfully, waving, before continuing down the path and soon out of sight. Abby watched him go, then walked over to a bench and sat down.

"Man, what a day," she murmured with a chuckle, crossing one leg over the other and leaning her arms over the back of the bench. "Didn't expect run into Heinrich, that's for sure," she stuck the sucker back into her mouth contemplatively. "I wonder what he's been—"

"So, Abigail, ve meet again." The voice came from behind her. Turning her head, she saw Heinrich leaning against the bench from behind, his arms crossed along the top. "Enjoying your candy?"

"I'm enjoyin' it just fine." Abby replied, pulling the lollipop out of her mouth. "Enjoying yours?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. She hadn't seen him buy anything earlier. Heinrich smirked humorlessly, and snatched the lollipop from her hand and popping it into his own mouth. Abby blinked, startled.

Heinrich turned around, walking away from the bench. He looked back at her, taking the lollipop out of his mouth and tipping it in a farewell gesture. "Ja, it is _delicious._" Malice intertwined his otherwise enthusiastic comment, and once it was said he turned around again, walking slowly out of the park. Like with Hoagie, Abby watched him leave, running her tongue over her lips and faintly tasting cherry.

"Pfft, Heiny. You never change." She said, standing up and adjusting her hat as she began to head back to the Treehouse. She was smiling.

* * *

_A/N: Well, chapter 1 is done! Sorry for the wait. I uh…well, I hope it wasn't boring. If it was, sorry, my writing style is like that—I can't really help it. All I can say is that I HOPE you enjoyed it…! Also, with CARAMEL upon us in the near future (although not too soon—there's still several months at least until it airs), there's a chance that anything in this fic related to Heinrich or Heinrich's past may very well (and probably will be) disproven, BUT since CARAMEL's so far away, I care not so there. Anyway, chapter 2 coming soon!_


End file.
